


In The Middle of Nowhere

by irisiwa



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisiwa/pseuds/irisiwa
Summary: You are a waitress working at a small bar in a rural New Mexico town. You meet the sniper like you would meet most of your customers, but he leaves a more unique impression on you than most.





	In The Middle of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! Thanks for taking interest in my story! I just have a few words to say before y’all read on:  
> I plan on writing multiple chapters for this story. I don’t exactly know how many I’ll write, but at the moment I’m guessing around like 10 or so. Chapter updates should be pretty frequent, but a chapter takes at least a few days to a week to write, on account of the fact that I have a job and will soon be starting a new semester at school at the end of august. I’m using writing to get over my art block at the moment and I’m really enjoying the process of it, so y’all can count on me finishing the story.
> 
> Another important thing to mention; I will be adding links to songs that inspire the plot of the story and that I feel fit with the themes of each chapter, in the notes/summary of said chapter.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFC3smv2u-4

**Intro** :

Down the dusty pavement, the sound of multiple truck doors being slammed shut can be heard. A group of five men, idly chatting, walk across the street, making their way to a dingy bar amongst a strip of other small establishments. As the group make their way inside, they catch the attention of a young woman named (y/n).

(Y/n) is a waitress working at the local establishment. This young woman found herself in need of work after moving from (your hometown) to this small New Mexico town for school. It’s a rural area in the valleys, about a thirty-minute drive to the nearest major city. She moved to this place, on account of the fact that the local university had one of the best programs in the country for her major. And In order to save money on housing, she found a small apartment outside of the city, and ended up finding a job within walking distance.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Cowboy**

As the group of men make their way to a booth across the bar, you make a beeline in their direction. While making your way to their table, you quickly take notice of the diversity within the group. There sits a man with an extremely large stature, a man with an eyepatch, a man wearing a yellow hardhat paired with industrial grade welding goggles, a man with a ski mask, and a man adorning a cowboy hat.

This particular group takes you aback, as most patrons who enter the bar, are young college kids with nothing better to do, along with the occasional group of average looking middle aged men, typically there to get away from their wives.

You approach the table, handing the men five small menus as they continue their conversation, aside from the man in the cowboy hat, who seems to be consumed in his own thoughts. That is until he notices you placing the menu in front of him.

As you walk away to grab the men some water, the cowboy’s eyes discreetly follow you. You make your way back with five glasses and a notepad to place their order.

(Y/N): “What can I start you guys off with this evening?”

Four of them start off with beer, while the man in the ski mask asks for a glass of wine and the large man adds a club sandwich to his order.

(Y/N): “Sure thing, I’ll be right back!”

As you walk away again to place the ticket in the window and grab their drinks, the cowboy’s eyes once again follow. This repeated action did not go un-noticed by the rest of the group. The man in the hardhat pipes up.

Engineer: “Couldn’t help but notice you’re more quiet than usual, partner. What’s caught your eye?”

The rest of them chuckle as they notice what he’s referring to.

Spy: “I see our marksman has his sights on our waitress!”

Demo: “Aye, lad. You should open that mouth of yours for once and talk to the lass.”

The Sniper grumbles and mutters the words: “Maybe when I’m good and drunk enough.” As he proceeds to sink lower into the booth.

You bring them their orders with a friendly smile on your face, while the men stare at the bashful marksman, with knowing smiles.

(Y/N): “Just wave me down if you guys need anything else, okay? Enjoy!”

Engineer: “Will do, darlin’.”

You walk away once again to change the music over on the other side of the bar. The Sniper waits until you’re out of hearing range to speak.

Sniper: “I swear to god, if one of you low-lives tries to make of fool outta me, I’ll be carvin’ you a new one. I don’t want to talk to her.”

Engineer: “Well hell partner, if you ain’t gonna talk to her, I will. She’s real cute.”

This threat from his friend immediately incites a reaction from Sniper. He really did want to talk to you, just not in front of the others, and especially not in front of Spy. Heaven knows he would be the one to embarrass Sniper in front of a woman.

Sniper turns his head back in your direction and notices you stepping out back, presumably taking a break from the bar. In an act of courage and probably a little bit of intimidation, he stands up to follow you, no longer with just his eyes.

Sniper: “I’m gonna step outside for a minute fellas, I need some air.”

The rest of the group turn to each other with the same knowing smirk, as they all know his intentions.

Spy: “Good luck, bushman. I’ll be waiting here to make a move on the waitress when things go south for you.”

Sniper rolls his eyes and makes sure to flip Spy off as he walks away to find you.

Engineer: “I knew our friend here just needed a little motivatin’” he says with a chuckle.

Sniper steps out the back door and into the alley behind the bar. He’s met with dozens of wooden crates, once used to carry shipments of alcohol, now empty and strewn about on the pavement. He notices you smoking a cigarette while resting on one of the crates. You look up and your eyes finally meet his.

(Y/n): “Oh, hey there.”

Sniper: “Hey there, Sheila. Mind if I join you?”

(Y/n): “Of course not, go ahead.”

Instead of sitting on a crate, Sniper chooses to lean against the wall a few feet away from you, as he proceeds to light a cigarette of his own. Sniper’s nervousness and general quiet demeanor prevent him from speaking, and the two of you sit in silence for a moment, hearing only the sound of buzzing florescent lights over your heads. That is until you decide to make conversation with the cowboy.

(Y/n): “So hey, are you from Australia? I thought I noticed an accent when you spoke a minute ago.”

Sniper: “You’d be right, Love. I am.”

(Y/n): “Oh, seriously? I’ve never actually met anyone from Australia. Why’d you move over here?”

Sniper gets a little flustered over the question, he’s been asked a million times before, but it never gets easier thinking of an excuse on the spot. Right now, he decides to be quick and final in his reply.

Sniper: “Work.”

(Y/n): “Oh, alright. Y’know, I’m actually not from here either. I moved here, for college. I’m from (your hometown).”

Sniper is instantly relieved you didn’t press any further with your question, as well as intrigued in learning something about you. In an effort to keep the conversation on you, he takes it upon himself to ask his own questions.

The two of you hang out in the alley, making light conversation about your hobbies and interests, until your break is over and you have to go back inside. Sniper follows you in and makes his way back to the booth where the other men are sitting, while you walk across the bar to bus a couple tables. The others are intensely curious about what happened between you two.

Engineer: “How did it go, partner?”

Sniper: “Well enough, I suppose. We just talked about little things.”

Enginner: “That’s good to hear. How about y’all? You ready to take off?” he says turning to the others.

They nod their heads and wave you down for the check. You oblige and place it on the table, while they all take out their wallets. You notice the man in the cowboy hat winking at you as he reaches for his. You blush at his actions and smile at him before walking away.

A few minutes later you watch them as they leave. When they make their way outside the door, you walk over to their table to collect the check. You notice a very generous tip laying in the place where the man in the cowboy hat sat.

Outside, the men walk back to the truck, continuing their idle conversation. Engineer turns to Sniper.

Engineer: “Y’know were going back there.”

Sniper responds with a nod and a dignified smile on his face.


End file.
